


Be Patient

by lvcinox, melty_sunshine



Series: A Little or a Lot [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Doggy Style, Dom Jaebum, Dom Namjoon, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Jimin, Sub Yugyeom, cum kink, the aftercare is so fluffy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvcinox/pseuds/lvcinox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melty_sunshine/pseuds/melty_sunshine
Summary: Yugyeom and Jimin are babies that need to be taken care of by their daddies; but that doesn't mean Jaebum and Namjoon have to be nice.((Truly porn with absolutely no plot.))





	Be Patient

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this random smut that jaice and i roleplayed and i have now turned into a little oneshot!

"If you touch yourself, daddy won't let you come all night, baby. Be a good boy, hmm?" Jaebum smirks as Jimin squirms cutely.

 

"O-okay daddy... Minnie will be a good baby for daddy!"

 

Jaebum presses a kiss to the boy's plump lips. "That's my pretty baby... now sit there and watch Yuggie take is so nicely, hmm? Maybe learn a thing or two from him."

 

Jimin puffs up his cheeks, "but b-baby wanna make daddy feel good as well!"

 

Namjoon slows down the pace of his thrusts, grabbing a handful of Yugyeom's cute ass and squeezing harshly, making the boy yelp. "Don't be a brat, Minnie. Do what your daddies tell you, and you might actually get fucked like sweet little Yuggie here. Don't you want that? A cock for every hole, fucking you and filling you up so nicely?

 

Jimin whines, rubbing his thighs together but nodding reluctantly. "Yes, d-daddy... baby will be good... baby will wait for daddy's cock."

 

"Good boy," Jaebum says, casually caressing Yugyeom's cheek as the youngest boy chokes on his cock, trying to take it all at once. "Let us use up Yuggie and then we'll fuck you, okay baby? Be patient and you'll be rewarded." 

 

Jimin takes a look at Yugyeom, licking his bottom lip hungrily as he watches intently, hands clutching onto the bed sheets as he tried his best to not touch himself. "Yuggie looks so pretty, daddy."

 

"Mmm, he does, doesn't he?" Jaebum smirks down at his little maknae, thrusting into his pliant, wet mouth harder and moaning when Yugyeom whines, tears slipping down the boy's cheeks. "How does he feel, Joonie?"

 

"So fucking good," Namjoon growls, gripping Yugyeom's lithe waist and fucking into him harsh and fast, lost in the sensation of a tight, hot hole. "He's so tight Bummie, so pliant and obedient. Such a good boy. You trained him well." Yugyeom keened and arched his back at the praise, whimpering around Jaebum's thick cock and crying softly, begging to be touched as his heavy cocks bounces cutely between his thighs.

 

Jimin can't help but let out breathy moans at the sight before him, heat pooling in his tummy, the head of his cock twitching against his toned stomach - tip leaking precum. "D-daddy..." he whines, "daddy, b-baby can't w-wait any longer..."

 

Jaebum growls, the boy's cute voice and sweet words affecting him too much; he can't wait any longer either. He pulls out of Yugyeom's mouth, making the younger moan sadly, begging for a cock in his mouth. "Such a slut," Jaebum mutters. He leans down to kiss Yugyeom quickly, tasting his own cock on the boy's spit-slicked and swollen lips, before tugging Jimin easily into his lap. "Suck on this, Gyeomie," Jaebum orders, and Yugyeom doesn't hesitate to lick Jimin into his greedy mouth, while Jaebum lubes up his fingers and prods gently at Jimin's entrance, slowly slipping inside as he bites and sucks at the younger's neck.

 

Jimin gasps as the older man wraps his arms around his narrow waist and pulls him into his lap. He isn't given a second before he feels Yugyeom's tongue around the tip of his throbbing cock, Jaebum circling his wet fingers around his fluttering hole before pushing in. Jimin immediately throws his head back onto Jaebum's muscular chest, arching his back as he whimpers. "Oh  _f-fuck_ , daddy..."

 

"That's it baby boy," Jaebum murmurs into Jimin's pretty neck. "Such a good little boy, so patient. Isn't he pretty, Joonie?" Namjoon watches closely, biting his lip as he continues to slam into Yugyeom's sloppy hole. He watches as his baby boy throws his head back in ecstasy, making such whorish noises and calling another man daddy...

 

"Fuck, Jiminnie, gonna make me pump all my cum into little Yuggie. Nngh, you're just too pretty baby, your daddies can't handle it." As he speaks, Jaebum slips another finger into the boy, and grabs Yugyeom by his fluffy blond hair, pushing him down to take Jimin all at once. Yugyeom sobs, throat jumping as his raw ass continues to be abused, Namjoon beginning to speed up again as he pinches as spanks Yugyeom's pert little ass, making the younger arch and swallow around Jimin's cock.

 

"Y-Yuggie's mouth is so hot daddy..." Jimin moans, bucking his hips as the tip of his cock hits the back of Yugyeom's throat, his hole slowly being worked open as Jaebum slips a second finger in. With Yugeom's lips wrapped obscenely around his thick cock, and Jaebum's fingers curling deep inside his hole, it's enough to bring Jimin to the edge, every inch of his being tensing up by the second, and he isn't sure whether he can hold it in. "Daddy...  _a-ah, fuck!_ " Jimin whimpers, starting to roll his hips in an attempt to match both Yugyeom's warm mouth and Jaebum's harsh fingering.

 

Jaebum coos at the boy, murmuring in his ear that, "you're so cute, baby, makes daddy wanna fuck you so bad." Jimin was too far gone to react, obviously trying desperately to hold back his orgasm.  Jaebum smirks and pulls his fingers out, making the boy whine. He hasn't prepped the boy much, but Namjoon had already told him that Jimin was a bit of a pain slut, so when Jaebum shifts his body and sheathes his cock inside Jimin's insanely tight hole, all in one movement, he doesn't feel too bad at the younger's pained, shocked sob. "God, look at you," Jaebum hisses, wasting no time in fucking into his boy toy without mercy, reaching around to press Yugyeom down to the base of Jimin's cock and holding him there, not allowing him to budge. "You're a fucking  _slut._ "

 

Jimin loses it the moment Jaebum removed his fingers with his cock, pushing it in as roughly as possible. It was in no sense gentle. Jimin had prepared himself for this, but he can't help flinching and mewling when Jaebum calls him a  _slut._ There's no denying that Jimin only becomes more and more aroused as Jaebum slams into him, calling him harsh names and telling Namjoon what a little  _whore_ his precious angel had become. The obscene sound of wet squelches fills up the room with both Yugyeom and Jimin being fucked roughly. "Oh fuck, f-fuck! Fuck yes d-daddy... I'm a slut for your cock daddy..." Jimin moans louder.

 

At hearing Jimin's sexy, slutty words, so uninhibited and unashamed, and Yugyeom's walls clenching around his cock as he struggles to pull away for breath, Namjoon can't hold back any longer. He bends forward, pressing his front flush to Yugyeom's sweaty back, digging his fingers in as he fucks into him  _hard_ , the impact enough to bruise Yugyeom's already abused ass cheeks. "Fuck," Namjoon growls, pushing roughly in one last time before he comes, biting down hard on Yugyeom's shoulder and pumping all his cum into the maknae's cute, slutty ass. "Oh, god," Namjoon groans, staying buried in Yugyeom as he reaches around and gives the boy's neglected cock a few tugs, causing him to come all over the sheets below him.

 

Jaebum finally released the boy's head, allowing Yugyeom to pull off Jimin's cock and gasp for breath, just as Jaebum murmurs, "come for me baby boy, all over Yuggie's pretty, wrecked face."

 

Jaebum's thrusts are becoming faster and more rough, hitting all the right places inside Jimin that made his mind go right off the tracks. Jimin's moans were becoming more frequent, louder and higher pitched as he pants and whimpers, clenching his pink little hole around Jaebum's cock, begging for release. At Jaebum's words, Jimin feels wave after wave of pleasure course through his entire body, his lips falling open and eyes rolling back as he comes. He spasms as milky white cum lands on Yugyeom's face, some shooting into his open mouth, which Yugyeom swallows gratefully. Jaebum thrusts a could more times before releases his load inside of Jimin. "F-fuck, d-daddy..." Jimin pants, obviously wrecked and gone.

 

Jaebum holds Jimin tightly as his cock spasms inside his tight, wet heat. He moans, continuing to fuck Jimin through both their orgasms, turned on beyond belief at the sight of his Yugyeomie's face so fucked out and covered in another man's cum. As everyone in the room begins to come done from their intense highs, Jaebums pulls out of Jimin, but quickly replaces his cock with a few fingers, making whimper as he slumps over, exhausted and overstimulated. "Shh, shh baby, it's okay. Just let daddy... ah, there it is." Jaebum, having located what he was blindly fishing into the bedside table for, removes his fingers from Jimin's gaping asshole once again, quickly replacing them with a pretty pinky princess plug, effectively trapping his semen in the younger's ass, while also keeping his hole wet and stretched, in case he wants to use it in the morning.

 

As this was happening, Namjoon was carefully cleaning up Yugyeom, who seems totally out of it, eyes hazy and slick, swollen lips parted, slack. Yugyeom had been thoroughly used and even a bit abused, and his voice would surely hurt in the morning, but Namjoon diligently rubs gel onto the already forming bruises on his bum, kissing the boy's cleaned cheeks sweetly. "You did so good, baby," he murmurs as he carefully moves to wipe the cum out of Yugyeom's gaping hole. "Made daddies and Jiminnie feel so good, Yuggie." This draws a dazed smile from the boy, who looks like he's already about to fall asleep, even as Namjoon cleans up his stretched hole.

 

"'M sleepy," Jimin mumbles, rubbing his face into Jaebum's neck. "Daddy, can you and Gyeomie come over for cuddles?" Jaebum chuckles, kissing the crown of Jimin's head affectionately. 

 

"'Course," Namjoon smiles, leading Yugyeom, now cleaned up but still totally out of it, over to the bed, slipping in beside Jimin, and letting Yugyeom do the same beside Jaebum. "You did amazing, my precious boy," Namjoon praises, waiting for Jimin to turn around before attacking his face with kisses.

 

"You alright, Yuggie?" Jaebum murmurs, cuddling his maknae to his chest. The boy nods weakly, sighing and snuggling closer. "That's my good boy. Our good boys."


End file.
